


Things which will definitely not happen

by Dream_Big



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, M/M, This is a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Big/pseuds/Dream_Big
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most unexpected ways in which Dean and Cas will get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things which will definitely not happen

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking well-written, long descriptive kind of a story, then you are in the wrong place xD. These are just some random AU drabbles.

Cas accidentally downloaded virus instead of a video of Guinea pig dancing in Sam’s laptop and Dean tries to scan the virus in the laptop before Sam runs and start another Apocalypse.

“Sam will pee on everything you love, Cas. ”

“He has to pee only on you, Dean”

“Whatttt?!!”

“Because I love you, Dean”


End file.
